Young Life
by SethGreen763304
Summary: Amy when she was younger living in a big city finds solice in another. First chapter of many tell me what you think, constructive criticisem is apriceated.


Amy had sworn to her mother that she would try to be good today. She had made a vow on her name that she would do her best and try not to get into any fights and for that she found herself running down the street as fast as her legs would carry her. The three taller girls falling behind. She survived most of her childhood so far by running and today was no acception. she sprinted as quickly as she could down the dirty city streets dodging people, grown ups mostly who probably figured she was playing tag or some other game when she was actually running for what she was sure was her life. The three older girls hated her. She was different in some vital way that she did not think mattered yet everyone else seemed to be centered on. Every day theese girls would chase her screaming things like "What you are is a sin you evil bitch!" or "Come back so we can make you right in god's eyes!" or other things like this. She did not know why they said theese things but she knew how to deal with them well enough. She would run for about three or four blocks slowly pulling away from the girls and eventually slipping into a neerby filthy ally where she would spend much of the afternoon sitting on the dirty cement crying her eyes out.   
  
it wasnt her fault that she had spent an extra few seconds with her eyes wandering. Or that she smiled at someone the wrong way. It was part of her and she couldnt help it.most of the time she got away without a beating but sometimes the girls caught her and "Did gods work" This was the excuse for every mean person who attended St. Mary's school. As a Catholic school it taught children all about God and the bible and what was right and what was wrong. Theese girls took it into their hands to enforce right and do away with wrong. And Amy was wrong, as wrong as wrong could be. At only age nine she had endulged in pleasures of the flesh. She had not ment for this to happen or even enjoy the process but she supposed that that didnt much matter. The girls chaseing her didnt seem to think so. One of them had heard her confession to Father Escobar and as a result this is what happened.  
  
She thought she had made it away from them and when she turned back to look she bumped into a large fat man in a cheap brown suit sending her sprawling to the ground. It took her a few seconds to get up but that was all Jen and her little gang needed. Before Amy knew it she was being pulled into a filthy ally where an elderly man was sleeping in a pile of garbage. He didnt even look up as Jen slammed the heel of her black leather shoe into her face, nor as Amy cried out in pain pulling herself into a ball and waiting for it to be over. He was obviously drunk and probably didnt didnt care even if he wasnt. Another girl kicked her in the small of her back neer the kidney and another directly in her spine both causing great bursts of pain that she was unable to conceal for long. Each time she was kicked one of them would yell something horrible which Amy had learned to block out. She did not want to hear those things any more than she wanted to be beaten for reasons which she could not understand and be left to bleed and bruise untill she forced herself to move. Things today went as they usually did when she was caught. The three girls, Jen their leader, would kick every inch of her they could reach and when they were tired they would spit on her as she whimpered and cried before heading over to Dairy Queen to celebrate with an ice cream. "You like that you whore?" jen Whispered in her ear, her voice heavy with exhaust from chaseing her and kicking her. "Maybe you should just stop running, than at least you wouldnt be tired after we get done kicking your butt for God" At this Amy just sobbed letting her tears fall into thew dirty soil. They went away after a few more moaments and Amy was left to her own devices. She did not see the young boy at the other end of the ally going through the same process she had gone through with three boys, nor did she hear him as he screamed that he hadnt done anything wrong. She had fallen asleep ad was dreaming of what things might be like if she was like everyone else. 


End file.
